


The Consequences of a Wish

by PoaTB



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aggressive Batman, Court of Owls, Djinni & Genies, Dreams vs. Reality, Haly's Circus, League of Assasins, Memory Loss, Pseudo Psychology Talk, Rediscovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoaTB/pseuds/PoaTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke with a start, looking at his surroundings. Nothing seems out of place and everything left as he remembered it. It’s 7:10 a.m. He woke up later than usual, but that’s alright. He always arrived to school a little too early and he felt more rejuvenated. Still, Tim made no effort to get out of bed, his mind looping over the dream he had. He dreamt that he was a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm gonna try my best to get this going. I am debating to include Stephanie Brown in this ordeal since she was a Robin and had an impact on Batman, but I'm not too sure how too sure about that. If she does end up becoming a huge part of it, the tags will be edited. Fair warning y'all. :)

He woke with a start, looking at his surroundings. Nothing seems out of place and everything left as he remembered it. It’s 7:10 a.m. His alarm never went off and he woke up later than usual, but that’s alright. He always arrived to school a little too early and he felt more rejuvenated than any other day. Still, Tim made no effort to get out of bed, his mind looping over the dream he had. He had dreamed this dream previously, but it always stayed with him in jumbled pieces rather than a vivid picture he had this morning. It was clear and crisp, as if he had experienced this personally, just last night, instead of his sleep.

He dreamt that he was a hero. A hero that was working with the legendary Batman, finding clues he would otherwise miss if Tim wasn’t there to inspect the scene with him. He was a moral anchor for when the Bat was about to go too far in his interrogations or when certain days rolled around. Whenever something in Arkham happened, he was the first to know. He flew across the polluted Gotham night sky, feeling alive and high, never once wanting to land while Batman would glide next to him. He forgot how their different flight patterns came to be, but that didn’t matter.

He wasn’t alone either. There was another tall man there dressed in black and blue. He was also an accomplice to Batman’s crusade. So was a man with a red helmet, however he employed a different method. One that is disagreed upon all, but eventually accepted through omissions and dismissals. There was a boy with the red and black uniform there too. There was some sort of resentment between the two over something he couldn’t understand. They all have a history that is a mystery to Tim, but it’s there. All he needs to do is uncover it.

But it’s just a dream. It had no real meaning, despite its elaboration. There was no way he could perform those impossible feat he saw. His scrawny arms could barely lift him through one pull up, never mind run a mile through track. He would believe it more if it relied heavily on his detective work, but the physical attributes were hard to believe.

He wouldn’t even know how to balance both school work and these nightly activities if he had a chance. Plus, how was he supposed to hide something like that from his parents? What villain wouldn’t follow him home and figure out who he was? Too many complications that makes it unreal, but it still won’t bother him. Something is screaming at him internally, shouting at him that everything is wrong.

 _‘This isn’t my room,’ ‘I’m not supposed to be here,’_ and _‘Why am I here?’_ would constantly run through his mind each time he woke up. But that’s not right. He’s always been here. He remembers winning that spelling bee trophy hanging on his wall, the trip to the Niagara Falls his father finally brought him to three summers ago, and the application letters for college laying across his desk. So he skipped a grade and now on the last year of high school. He remembered how excited he was when that happened two years ago.

That happened. That was real. Those dreams are not… And yet, still, everything feels wrong. Almost as if his life did a complete 180 and he’s trying to get it back by dreaming it. It’s starting to bother him the more lucid and frequent these dreams become. He might need to ask his doctor for help…

He groans in frustration and glances at the clock. It’s 7:45.  Putting the dreams away, he gets up and gets ready for school.

 

* * *

 

Jason wakes in a panic when the neighborhood jackass revved his chopper and shoots off to the distance with an annoying roar. After waking to that sound for the past five years, he should be use to the obnoxious growl that stupid bikes emits. Hell, he works with these kind of bikes and finds the sound soothing when working up close. But for whatever reason, waking up to it disorients him and causes him to panic. He doesn’t know why, but it reminds him of something. A very distant memory that he doesn’t want to remember or find himself unable to recall.

He groans as he gets up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The sun has long since passed the horizon, but he still felt exhausted. He had that dream again. That same red helmet with that same gear that would make the military envious, working with the Dark Knight himself. The Batman. Just remembering his name makes his blood boil, and he doesn’t know why.

He has nothing against the Dark Knight. He protects this city and all of her denizens single handedly, even if he is more aggressive than other heroes in the State and the Batman from his dream. Hell, if the dreams were to go by anything, the man deserves an award for dealing with all the crazy bullshit Gotham throws at her knight. He doesn’t really understand why he’s angry at the vigilante in his dreams when he hasn’t done anything to provoke that type of response.

Little by little, they become more comprehensive and memorable, but not enough to disclosed why his dreams dislikes Batman or the idea of Batman. Thankfully tonight wasn’t only with the Batman, but with other vigilante who also protected Gotham, so he didn’t wake in complete annoyance or anger. He didn’t mind it, but what he did mind is the residue his dreams left him with.

Lately, the emotions his dream had were starting to bleed out into reality. There were a few times when they became so volatile that he had to spend hours to calm himself down, only for them to come back hours later when the news played out the crime of the day. It never really affected his work or social life, but it’s really starting to bother him.

It’s even affecting the way he reflect on his life and the people in it. Each time he looks at a picture of himself with others, it felt… wrong. As if he didn’t know who those people around him were, or the fact that he had pictures of himself in the first place. But these were the people who pulled him out of the tough situation his mother left him with. His version of _‘Oliver and Company’_ without being adopted in some high class family. These people are the ones who encouraged him to stay out of neighborhood gangs and helped him earn his degree as a mechanic. He owed these people, his friends, his family.

So why does this all feel wrong to him?

He lays back down and stares at the ceiling, trying to will the feeling of wrongness away. This is his life. Those dreams with Batman and those other people aren’t real. He has friends who care about his wellbeing, a life that doesn’t revolve around solving crimes or traveling to God knows where, and a job that pay-

“Shit!” Jason bolted up and looked at his alarm clock. It’s 8:15, and he’s late for work. Quickly Jason bolted to the bathroom and got ready for work. After going through his morning routine and changing to something presentable, he quickly grabbed his keys and ran for his own bike. His girl roared to life as he revved down the street, taking care to watch out for hidden cops in the alleyway, his dreams and worry put far behind him… for now.


End file.
